fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Excellen Kilekion
Excellen Kilekion (エクセレン・プルガシオン, Ekuseren Purugashion) is a powerful magician who entered La Pucelle Academy for a currently unspecified reason. Excellen turns out to be Tsuruko Sejren's senpai in the academy, having enrolled in the same dorm as our hero, being the first person to offer Tsuruko her friendship. Kind yet quiet, Excellen serves as a background character for the early chapters of Daybreak; preferring to help Tsuruko whenever possible; she is known to be one of the three "Great Ladies of La Pucelle", a school idol with amazing test results across the board and a friendly personality. While not an official member of Team Daybreak due to being in a separate dorm, Excellen is seen more with them than her actual group; to the point that she takes upon the form of Aeris Lugonis for a disguise to get closer to Tsuruko for a while. As it turns out, Excellen is not from Earth Land at all—but rather, she is part-Esper, with a human mother from Edolas. Her father is revealed to be Phosphor, the Exalted One of Edolas (エドラスの高貴な者, Edorasu no Kōkina Mono) before Chakravartin; whom disposed of him. Before he was driven to madness because of the overwhelming hatred that his race was the victim of by the humans and flying cats, Phosphor had a child with a human woman, who believed in coexistence between human and Esper, despite all the turmoil that both races went through because of each other. The night before fighting Chakravartin, Phosphor and Excellen's mother opened an Anima portal, sending Excellen through it in the hopes that she would be raised away from all of the hatred. Excellen notes that her foster parents were 'less than impressive', though as soon as she was old enough to take care of herself, she left them and joined La Pucelle academy, hoping to achieve a proper education so that she could obtain the knowledge and resources to return to Edolas and try and discover what happened in the past. Excellen is not a lesbian. Not that there's anything wrong with that. But seriously she's not a lesbian. Appearance Excellen is an attractive woman with a youthful, but mature appearance. Her figure is notably voluptuous, and her height compliments this further. Her hair is long, and is a tinged shade of gold, with sparkling blue eyes. She is able to maintain a trim, young-and-beautiful appearance, despite having been put through so much. She usually has a kind, soft expression on her face. She has large, E-cupped breasts, wide and womanly hips, a shapely rear, a thin waist, long, beautiful legs, and a perfect physique. Overall, Excellen is shown to be extremely beautiful. Excellen's attire appears to be a white trenchcoat with blue lining over a dark blue top-skirt with golden lining that exposes much cleavage and ends at her thighs, along with this, she wears a pair of dark blue stilletos. Personality and Traits Excellen Kilekion is a fairly kind and generous young woman, albeit a bit serious—this is first seen when, upon noticing Tsuruko Sejren down in the dumps about getting into a fight with Kaguya Kobayashi during the first few moments of entering La Pucelle, she struck up a conversation with her and offered to be her friend. In fact, she utilized Transformation in order to take the form of Aeris Lugonis, complete with forged documents about her identity and the like so that she could look after Tsuruko even though they weren't selected to be in the same group. She seems to act similar to an 'elder sister' regarding younger people such as Hikari Zanna and Tsuruko herself, always looking out for them and caring for their well-being. She is also fairly philosophical, and is capable of motivating people with ease using simple analogues that are easy to understand, yet hammer the point of the speech in rather well. While not exactly cold, Excellen is known to be relatively quiet towards anyone who isn't Tsuruko –and later, Hikari-, rarely speaking unless it's to raise a point or to shut somebody down. She rarely raises her voice and normally speaks using a soft tone, indicating her politeness towards almost everyone that she interacts with. Even so, Excellen has some degree of paranoia towards many things that she encounters—as soon as something highly improbable happens, she will immediately begin to investigate and discover what exactly it is. Indeed, this is partly due to being extremely clever; she also has an acute memory. This is a stark contrast to Tsuruko, who usually goofs around until the last minute to solve something, though this is normally because Tsuruko has almost no skills outside of combat. Because of this, she is often called 'Old Reliable' by the others; and most of them are very much aware that without her, they wouldn't succeed half of the time. Excellen is somewhat of a 'manners nazi', constantly advising the ruder members of Team Daybreak to be polite as to avoid conflict—naturally and predictably, it doesn't work ninety-nine percent of the time. She's generally more reasonable than the rest of them as well; as unlike the confrontational Giselle and hot-blooded Tsuruko, Excellen normally attempts to reason with authority figures instead of charge in and ask questions later. Another thing to note that ties into her borderline obsession with politeness is that Excellen tends to downplay her actual power; even after learning about her connection to the former Exalted One of Edolas and her true heritage, she prefers to act modest and humble, instead using her powers to assist her friends. However, behind the silk of Excellen's personality hides a cold steel. Excellen has developed a tough side that reveals itself regularly when those she cares about are in danger or if she is angered by something, and she's completely unafraid of standing up for what she believes in; even if it is the "unpopular opinion" or the odds are heavily stacked against her. Again, after discovering her origins and facing discrimination in her childhood, she refused to take the bog-standard Esper opinion of 'superiority over humans', instead she was very aware that "we're all the same; you get some bad ones and good ones for every race". In battle, despite her kindness, she has the habit of acting fairly ruthless and pragmatic, and will actively down any enemy that does not show any signs of repenting—this isn't out of any malice, but rather, if she were to let an unapologetic foe go, they could come back, stronger than before, and threaten her loved ones. Excellen also has no tolerance for people who attempt to deny who they are—a good example, although a subdued version—of this is when she saw Tsuruko attempting to act "cool" before their first meeting, softly stating that "All I know you as is All-Lovin' Girl from before—but I want to know you—not the idiot that embarrassed herself, the real you." On a far more serious note, when Kaguya began to rant about not accepting who she was –as she had discovered some fairly new information about herself that shattered her entire worldview-, Excellen was quick to shut her down with a scathing speech about not accepting one's self, and being "different" is "normal". However, it should be noted that the lecture was partly born from Excellen having had enough of Kaguya's crap by then, showing a strong dislike towards bullies. While Excellen is happy to help the others with their personal problems to the best of her ability, Excellen also has the crippling flaw of not wanting to talk about her own problems—instead, she has locked away her own troubles at the back of her mind to prevent them from hampering her own abilities; she's clearly reluctant to talk about her past; and for very good reasons; making her somewhat of a hypocrite when she pries into the pasts of others to dig up more info on them in order to try and help them better. History Excellen Kilekion was born at an unspecified date; though she is noted to be three years older than Tsuruko. She was born to the Exalted One of Edolas, Phosphor, and his human wife, Cecilia Kilekion. Other than that, not much is known about her past in Edolas other that she was transported to Earth Land via an Anima. At Earth Land, she was raised by two unnamed parents; and later ran away to find her own way through the world. Equipment Caesarvern (カイザーバーン, Kaizābān): Caesarvern is Excellen's personalized weapon; symbolic of her status as an Esper. It is an axe/sword hybrid weapon that is transformed from pure power; like other weapons in Daybreak, it has its own designation, that of the Variant Ballistic Axe-Sword (変弾斧剣, Hendenonoken). The head of the axe is shaped like a dragon's wing with the sides being able to glow in a multitude of colours. It also sports a dragon head at the upper tip of the ax's blade and connects itself to a Latin cross-like pommel by a golden neck with ridges. It is a huge Masakari axe that carries the power of the thunder deity and cannot be handled without Excellen's superhuman strength. If Excellen holds Caeservern with two hands, it will be able to interchange between Ax Mode (アックスモード, Akkusu Mōdo), which has shorter reach, but greater power, and Calibur Mode (カリバーモード, Karibā Mōdo), which has a longer reach, but it's power is lessened slightly; additionally, Calibur Mode can be swung faster than Ax Mode. It is revealed to be extremely heavy, as others worthy to use it will need both hands before they could even pick it up. The unique material that the axe-sword is forged from enhances the power of the axe-sword by converting large amounts of magical particles into heat intense enough to melt most defenses on contact. The axe-sword is extremely sharp, and does not rely on the kinetic energy of a high-speed swing to cut through its targets. It is also covered with anti-magical energy coating, allowing it to bust through many a defense. The Caesarvern is the most dangerous weapon Excellen has, because it has the power to destroy the very essence of magic itself, thus permanently killing a mage. It also can absorb a massive amount of magic to charge up its attack power, thus destroying a mage in one hit instantly if it properly hits. It also seems to be able to deflect magical blasts and can also be lodged in the ground. Sheer momentum makes this a superb weapon for unhorsing foes, crushing helmets, smashing shields, and driving bits of armour into her opponent's body. In order to enhance its speed, range, and power against enemy targets, Caesarvern has four miniature thrusters that emit high-powered flames to help the weapon quickly launch and smash its target with great destructive force; allowing it to maneuver in zero-gravity also the ability to change it's direction before impact, and to increase the damage it could cause. It is loaded with 15 cartridges with thunder put into them and destructive power is raised with their detonation. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Axe-Sword User: Excellen is highly skilled with her axe-sword; preferring swift, heavy blows above all else. Despite the heavy size of her weapon, she can swing it around with one hand and at high speeds, remarking on how light it is. Her swings have the potential to split the very earth with each swing, bringing mass devastation to every direction that the weapon lands. Excellen specializes in mid-range and melee attacks, preferring speed to power and endurance. This was a result of the training that she underwent, which sacrificed the flexibility of a wide range of abilities for raw speed; despite this, she is extremely powerful with her weapon, and her blows are said to land in the blink of an eye. Each of her attacks is a fatal blow that needs to be blocked or dodged. Despite the size of her axe, she is easily able to overwhelm Tsuruko with speed exceeding her own. Her fighting style is free flowing, often revolving around moving with opponents own movements giving Excellen an appearance similar to that of a cunning viper swirling around its prey. She fights with no-holds-barred, attacking relentlessly without any remorse for her opponent, swinging her axe-sword with wild abandon as to slice into their weak bodies. She prefers an off-hands style that is best suited for her own tastes, relying on a combination of power, strength, and speed, always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings, performing amazing feats of acrobatics, such as somersaults and backflips, not only for attack, but also to evade the slashes and strikes of her opponents. Running, jumping, and spinning are all emphasized in her style, allowing Excellen to move at high speeds and rain strong blows, jumping and attacking through the air. Powerful and quick spinning attacks are utilized from all angles, either from ground or air, appearing like a blur to her opponents, attacking from all directions—the front, the sides, overhead, or behind. She has displayed use of techniques using this weapon as a medium. She could use it to absorb and return the force of an enemy attack and create powerful gusts. By flowing magical energy through the axe-sword, Excellen can produce a large barrier that was strong enough to block an Abyss Break attack. She is able to easily push back even strong opponents who are capable of blocking her strikes, and she is able to fling Tsuruko dozens of feet away even when she manages to properly block her stronger strikes; overall, Excellen is an extremely deadly opponent with her weapon. *'Great Scythe Weasel' (大鎌いたち, Ōkamaitachi): Excellen's signature technique; by freely manipulating the gale brought forth by a swing of her axe-sword, the many air currents collide and create vacuum pockets; sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash; rapidly heating up due to the friction caused by its movements. Once it makes contact with the enemy, the now heated wind will proceed to tear into the opponent as well as sear their wounds preventing any rapid regeneration from taking place. The winds will then pick up and reform into a medium-sized tornado around the opponent in order to trap them before closing in on them and then starts to slice the target apart on the molecular level. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and Excellen has mastered this ability to the point that it can cut through barriers of magical energy. The person enveloped by this gale is assaulted by countless invisible blades, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. Excellen has also shown the ability to manipulate the form of the gale, creating a tornado to envelop and lift her opponent, while also cutting them several times; she is skilled and accurate enough to cut away the armour of a Rune Knight without injuring the wearer. Due to her intimacy with her scythe's inner workings, Excellen is able to effortlessly change the size and direction of the attack, as well as pour more power into the attack in order to increase the damage it inflicts. Excellen can also separate the attack into several sections and utilize them for multi-directional onslaughts. It is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. A sickle weasel (窮奇; 鎌鼬, kamaitachi) is a creature from Japanese mythology, said to ride on gusts of wind, cutting people with his sharp, sickle-like claws. *'Refleclear' (リフレクリア, Rifurekuria): Seen as the counterpart to Tsuruko's Reflequartz; Refleclear is a special attack where Excellen holds the axe-sword in front of her in a wide manner, anticipating the foe's blow. Upon impact, the stillness of the axe-sword neutralizes the kinetic energy involved in the opponent's attack, absorbing it momentarily as it completely nullifies the effects of an incoming attack, but also deflects the technique back along its original course. As this redirection occurs both suddenly and unexpectedly, the reflected attack can prove difficult for opponents to evade. The reflection is so swift that it appears as if Excellen herself had launched the attack, confounding many an opponent. This technique is capable of bending the opposing projectile away from her, as well as some physical attacks. However, the technique is difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many kinetic energy particles at a time and it required precise timing. Thus, this grants Excellen immunity to most attacks, and can defend other allies with it. *'Shinkaryū Tenjinha' (真火龍天刃刃, Heavenly Blade Blast of the True Flame Dragon): This is one of Excellen's more powerful techniques; when performing it, Excellen swirls around in a spiral pattern, with her magical energy fluctuating wildly to manifesting an interweaving helix of varying pressure. The moment that she finishes the spiral, Excellen quickly swings her blade forwards; this forces the returning wind currents to immediately ascend in the atmosphere as the energy from the clash manifests as a highly destructive hurricane that blows the opponent away with tremendous velocity. The size and the strength of the hurricane manifested all depends upon the pressure difference between the high and low pressure wind currents, the amount of energy present in that wind and the number of revolutions in the spiral pattern that were completed before Excellen generated the hurricane. As a bonus, the hurricane will continue to absorb the energy that Excellen and her opponents generate, which is guaranteed to further enhance the strength of the hurricane if the foes persist. Because Shinkaryū Tenjinha reverses the foe's energy upon themselves, its power is related to the foe's own power. While difficult to pull off, it is one of the most powerful techniques she possesses. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Excellen is tremendously skilled in the art of hand-to-hand combat; she is capable of packing powerful punches and kicks, and she often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with her spells to gain the upper hand in battle, demonstrating great mastery in unarmed combat, being strong enough to easily keep the upper hand against the Deadland Warrior for most of their fight, and to strike the Knight of the Silver Plains different times in rapid succession with him being unable to retaliate. Her fighting style is an offensive, brutal and straightforward one, relying on a great variety of punches, kicks and even headbutts, which are shown to be both strong and fast; such moves can also be combined with techniques from her Esper Magic with extreme fluency to great effect: using this trademark Magic of her, Excellen can create light orbs around her arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power; move around much faster, propelling herself towards her opponents, by surrounding her entire body with light, and empower her connecting strikes by summoning forth light from the sky to accompany her motions. *'Bone Claws': For some unknown reason, Excellen's skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long bone claws that appear similar to a dragon's, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of her forearms. She can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through her skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by her healing factor. Excellen can unsheathe any number of her claws at once, although she must keep her wrists straight at the moment her claws pass from her forearms into her hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within her hands, allowing her to bend her wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin, and the bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. Physical Prowess Immense Speed: Excellen can move at impressive speeds, as seen when she slides down to the train, landing on it from the cliff. Rivaling Tsuruko in speed, Excellen also shows above average agility and endurance. For example, when fighting multiple enemies she maintained constant motion and stayed energized. Because of her speed, Excellen is able to utilize an "after image" technique in which she leaves a still image of herself behind, when she has actually already moved. It is useful for surprising or disorienting enemies; she is able to move quickly and efficiently in sprinting, climbing, and jumping. In addition, she is also an enduring athlete, being able to perform all these actions without being encumbered by her large variety of weapons and armour. Her speed is so fast that her movements can't be seen, allowing her to perform both rapid attacks and defensive evasions; having the advantage of being able to not only approach and attack either an enemies blind or weak spot, but to also allow her to better engage and fight in close combat, which she is best suited towards. She can effectively use her agility to use the battlefield to her advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep her opponents unsure of her attack patterns. Excellen moves at such a speed that her foes more often than not can't register her movements, until she's made them; she's also skilled enough to dodge at tremendous speeds, even if she's assaulted from behind. When launched into the air, she can perform several tricks before finally landing on ground. She has also shown on several occasions that she can jump incredibly long distances, up to several hundred meters by applying speed to her jumps. She often only appears as a black shimmer of energy, with only the fastest foes even catching sight of her true figure during a battle. This incredible speed gives her an edge in battle against slower or close-range fighters. Immense Strength: In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Excellen possesses positively enormous amounts of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times her own size and weight, most prominently due to her habit of carrying around a sword as large as she is tall, and having to deal with the weight of her axe-sword. The fact that she is capable of swinging her enormous axe-sword one-handedly without any strain is a true testament to her titanic strength. In fact, she is so powerful, that she is capable of splitting the hydrogen in the air just by merely punching, allowing her to cause a small explosion that inflicts decent damage. Another feat of strength is that she can punch the ground with enough force to cause small fissures. Excellen is able to lift and press 75 metric tons, and she can perform other amazing feats such as punching holes right through thick steel, shatter boulders to smithereens and lift objects many times her own size and weight; a shocking display of fearsome power in itself. Her strength allows Excellen to create thin shockwaves of air that cleanly cut through anything they come in contact with. Furthermore; she shows the ability to pulverize large boulders and the like with a single strike using her finger, while others marvel at the level of strength she possesses. Finally, she is able kick through walls and slice a giant block of ice that was released by Neve in half through kicking it lengthwise with a swift, effortless motion. Tremendous Endurance: Excellen has demonstrated extreme durability, being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury, suffering no damage at all from some of Gary Straights' attacks, and emerging unharmed from most of Tsuruko's attacks during their battle, continuing to fight as if nothing happened, displaying an incredible amount of resilience. She can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by heavy machinegun fire, and merely shrugs it off; and she can smash spires of Lacrima with her fist without showing any sign of pain or injury. It is also worth noting that, for nearly all the battles Excellen has endured, she has never been crippled, nor has she displayed any serious injuries. In addition, she has shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance, being able to hold the upper hand against two Wizard Saints at the same time after holding her own against Crux Kouga, all the while showing almost no signs of weariness despite having cast powerful spells in rapid succession. She can take a lot of major punishment in battle before she starts to wear down. Even after receiving major damage, Excellen displays a remarkably fast recovery rate from damage, allowing her to quickly re-enter a battle after just a few moments; lastly, Excellen is perfectly capable of breaking free from any sort of spell or technique that threatens to bind and constrict her, preventing her from moving, making her all the more deadlier. Regenerative Healing Factor: Excellen's most notable skill is an accelerated healing process that enables her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. She can regenerate greatly damaged or destroyed tissue with few seconds. She has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of her body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of her accelerated healing factor involves her having her skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from her skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. This power even amends psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences. However, Excellen's healing powers force her mind to suppress the memories, sometimes resulting in amnesia. Excellen's natural healing also affords her the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for her to become intoxicated from alcohol, and her highly efficient immune system, which is part of her accelerated healing factor, renders her immune against all known diseases and infections. Magical Abilities High Magical Power: Excellen has high amounts of magical power that is more than a force to be reckoned with; a fact that she proves without a doubt. While she usually keeps it under control, when sufficiently angered, she can release it to its full extent. Due to her unique origins, Excellen's magical power is unlike anything ever felt before. The presence it exudes is completely at odds with her personality and appearance; the magical pressure itself is a vibrant red, crackling intensely when Excellen focuses; when Excellen's power is at it's peak, it transforms into the frightening visage of a Chinese dragon which surrounds her, striking fear into the hearts of her foes. It is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Transformation Esper Magic Esper Magic (エスパー・マジック, Esupā Majikku): Esper Magic is known as the "Magic of the Ancients"; as the Espers were the only beings in Edolas capable of utilizing magic naturally; the power dates back to the old royal bloodline of Edolas itself and is in a way linked to the basis of Lost Magic which is apparent in Earth Land. Esper Magic is shown to be a different kind of magic compared to the regular magic in Earth Land, and the Edolas Items in Edolas. For a lack of a better word, Esper Magic has many forms and powers—it all depends on the user. The innate talent of Esper Magic enables the user to learn at an exceedingly swift pace, mastering obscure concepts within hours. It is said that any user of Esper Magic has enormous physical and magic power; being beyond that of regular human beings, to the point that they can be considered something akin to a Majin. Esper Magic enables an Esper to communicate with the Source of Magic in both realms; an ethereal substance of pure, unrestrained magical power that flows in streams beneath the surface of both planets that takes the form of many separate bands of green-white fluid flowing as a whole. The Source of Magic contains the essence of the universe and the memories, emotions, and knowledge of all who have lived on it. Portions of the Source of Magic are believed to be used to create new life in both universes, and the energy of a person returns to the Source when they die, bringing with it the emotions, memories, and knowledge they obtained during life. The Source of Magic is referred to many times as the life in the dimensions itself, and acts as an afterlife for the conscious spirits of the universe's inhabitants. It is a sort of immune system for the worlds, flowing to and "healing" scars. All life is said to exist within the cycle. Esper Magic is said to be a miracle, allowing the user to reach their full potential. Most deities hate that regular beings are capable of performing miracles, because once this power was once exclusive to them. With Esper Magic, the user is completely capable of sensing the environment around themselves with their energy, not depending on their other senses. Esper Magic is an immortal, inexorable power. It attaches to a person and remains with them until their death; while inactive at first, laying dormant, once the Source of Magic senses a reason to reveal itself to the Esper, it will analyze the Esper's soul and forge a link between the Source of Magic and Esper; transforming into an forged extension of their soul while granting them access to the Source of Magic; bestowing upon them their very own personal magic which has been specially customized for their own benefit, making it their strongest and most versatile magic right from the get-go. *'Esper Skill: Shining Umbral Masquerade' (幻獣力・シャイニング・アンブラル・マスカレード, Genjūryoku: Shainingu Anburaru Masukarēdo lit. Phantom Beast Power: Shining Umbral Masquerade): When using her Esper Skill, Excellen is capable of manipulating the element of light to its fullest extent—she can use it to an unbelievably powerful extent. Her fighting style is extremely liberal and stresses overbearing, golden force; the scope of her light manipulation remains unrivaled by any known light magic user—even Slayers; her light is much stronger than the regular golden light used by light mages and Light Dragon Slayers, as well as the black light of Light God Slayers. In fact, Excellen's light is unable to be consumed by any opposing light magic user of any type, and she can actually transform opposing sources of light into her own, meaning that she has full control over the element of light in every way, shape, and form. When used for offense, the Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from Excellen's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. She is known to unleash extremely powerful sheets of light, not showing any visible strain in exchanging and blocking attacks with ease; as she displays several incredibly powerful techniques: blocking with a short light-blast, spreading to take the shape of a wall and split the stream, unleashing an enormous charged-blast, propelling herself into the air, charging her light and sending down a light attack as she came; in addition to a tornado of light which tears through the area. What is interesting to note that Excellen's light, upon impact, turns a searing black in order to eat away at the opponent—and nobody, not even Excellen, knows why this is the case. **'Shining Bomber' (シャイニング・ボンバー, Shainingu Bonbā): Excellen's most basic spell; when performing this spell, Excellen holds her open hand forward towards the opponent, as a rift of light is expelled outwards in a ring from her palm, which signals the lights from around the area being drawn in; the forces being accelerated and powered magnificently as a small sphere of light quickly compresses in front of her palm, pulsating violently as the orb of light grows bigger and bigger. By merely flicking the sphere, Excellen releases the compressed light as a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of light, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. Excellen is able to fire the attack very quickly, while maintaining precise aim. The whiplash of the attack can be quite huge, usually blowing apart anything behind her at the time of attack. The beam is powerful enough to strike multiple enemies and even two adjacent foes simultaneously; violently pushing the intended opponent and objects around them away from her with overwhelming blunt force. Despite being such a small beam, the range of Shining Bomber is vast and its attack power is positively enormous; this is because the thin beam contains all the power of the lights compressed. The attack seems to possess highly destructive power, having caused great damage to the area it affected, destroying the ground and piercing through buildings alike, and appears to have a long range, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed the entire distance of a city block, generating a large explosion. The trajectory of the laser can be altered, allowing Excellen to strike more than one opponent. **'Shining Bridge' (シャイニング・ブリッジ, Shainingu Burijji): When using Shining Bridge, Excellen is capable of completely and utterly compressing her light; enabling to erect a layer of invisible armour which surrounds Excellen's body in a continually rippling manner; thus giving her the ability to, reach levels of physical and magical prowess most mages would have their bodies give out at and cannot handle. This essentially creates a very sturdy defensive armour that allows Excellen to not only increase the strength of her defenses, but also that of her physical strikes as her light is constantly surrounding her body and flowing in and out. It allows Excellen to move at very high speeds exceeding those of High Speed, allowing her to be undetectable to unfocused eyes. It allows Excellen to use her natural strength to its limits. Her new speed is so great, that it also allows her to create dozens of tangible clones to confuse her opponent. This compressed light is also able to be released momentarily in large bursts which work similar to powerful shockwaves. **'Shining Excalibur' (シャイニング・エクスカリバー, Shainingu Ekusukaribā): The Shining Excalibur is a special supplementary spell of Shining Umbral Masquerade; which is made up of multiple layers of destructive energy compressed into super-high pressure light with a massive amount of magical energy, which distorts the refraction of light and renders what is inside completely invisible. Upon her sword, it takes on the shape of the blade and renders it as an invisible sword that doesn't appear even as sparks fly off of it. It lacks the capacity to annihilate the enemy like her other spells, being more suited as a "sharp tool" in battle. It isn't used for any particular strength, but it is easier to use in battle than her other spells. It is also possible to implement the barrier on something other than the sword. The light constantly whirling around the blade is essentially a weapon. It increases the damage and cutting power of an attack, and the amount of magical energy released from each strike is high enough that it is visible to the eye. It also provides for an increased accuracy and defense against opponents unfamiliar with the nature of her weapon, as it is difficult for the opponents to parry lunges and thrusts from Excellen. They cannot discern the length, width, reach, or trajectory of the blade, or even the fact that it is even a blade until they actually make contact with the weapon, which leaves them constantly on guard due to having to rely solely on Excellen's movement to decipher her attacks. **'Rank-Up Force' (ランクアップ・フォース, Rankuappu Fōsu): An unusual phenomena; minute by minute, Excellen's magical energy influences her power, augmenting the powers which she possesses every minute, doubling it. This is done by applying her willpower to the very core of her magic, causing a chain reaction which multiplies its power exponentially. In return, Shining Umbral Masquerade can interact with her magical energy and physical power, amplifying that as well, making Excellen far faster, stronger, and more resilient as the battle progresses, in addition to increasing her skill parameters sans her magical energy. However, such a powerful ability has a limit; if Excellen's power is boosted too much, then it will revert to the starting point as she has been overloaded. Excellen can transfer the amplified power to any being or object she desires, granting her a decent support role. Doing so strengthens and augments the target of her choice, granting them Excellen's boosted power; though at the time Excellen's power is transferred to her target, her own powers are drained to the point that it seems as if she never received these boosts. The transfer is initiated by forming a thin line of magical power between Excellen and the target; however, it should be noted if utilized against a foe, Excellen can use the lines to swing her target around. ***'Plasma Shining Strike' (プラズマ・シャイニング・ストライク, Purazuma Shainingu Sutoraiku): Excellen's most powerful spell; when performing the Plasma Shining Strike, Excellen gathers light onto her axe-sword, giving it the look of a gigantic feather of light, thus granting it tremendous cutting power, even enough to slice through magical barriers and numerous other defenses. As Excellen swings the axe-sword with this in in effect, feathers of light molt off of the blade, which cause small fiery explosions when they make contact with something. Once the technique has been initiated, Excellen unleashes a series of seven consecutive blows, slashing her opponent thirteen times in a ferocious multi-hit combo, each slash causing a gigantic fiery explosion upon contact with the opponent; when Excellen makes contact with the technique, the light rises upward and form a giant pillar or wall of light, sending the opponent upward while severely burning them at the same time. The final slash leaves petals of light in its wake which then point towards the opponent, exploding in the form of a trio of small lasers that pierce the foe's body as a wall of light erupts, covering Excellen and the opponent before Excellen emerges from the light as it dissipates. Relationships Tsuruko Sejren Trivia Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Esper